Problem: $\left(10x - 4\right)^2 = \ ?$
Explanation: $= \left(10x - 4\right)\left(10x - 4\right)$ $= 10x \cdot \left(10x - 4\right) - 4 \cdot \left(10x - 4\right)$ $= \left( 10x \cdot 10x \right) + \left( 10x \cdot -4 \right) + \left( -4 \cdot 10x \right) + \left( -4 \cdot -4 \right)$ $= 100x^2 + \left( 10x \cdot -4 \right) + \left( -4 \cdot 10x \right) + \left( -4 \cdot -4 \right)$ $= 100x^2 + \left( -40x - 40x \right) + \left( -4 \cdot -4 \right)$ $= 100x^2 - 80x + \left( -4 \cdot -4 \right)$ $= 100x^2 - 80x + 16$